Le Roy qui frappe à la porte
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS.LEMON. PWP. Un cadeau pour Kairi. La jeune fille est chez elle, on frappe à la porte. Devinez qui c'est et surtout ce qui va se passer...


**Note de l'Auteur** : Voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire, ma Kairi. Si tu craques sur Roy Mustang, c'est ton droit, mais moi je lui détruirais bien sa belle geule à coup de pelle. Enfin… Je ferais pas ça pour n'importe qui. Mon premier lemon hétéro depuis des années et des années, si ce que j'ai écrit avant peut s'appeler « lemon ». Ma béta est partie en vacances et j'ai pas relu, alors excusez moi pour les fautes. Plus de 6 heures à bosser la dessus. Mais bon, si ça te fait plaisir, je suis contente. T'es une fille géniale, tu m'as toujours supportée, je sais pas comment tu fais, enfin je voulais te dire merci pour tout, vala.

* * *

**Le Roy qui sonne à la porte.**

Kairi ressortit de la douche en se sentant complètement détendue. Elle attrapa sa serviette et se sécha rapidement, l'enroula autour d'elle et entreprit d'aller dans la chambre pour enfiler un pyjama.

Elle était en train de fouiller dans l'armoire quand on sonna à la porte. Surprise elle se demanda qui pouvait vouloir lui parler à cette heure là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le Juda et failli s'étrangler : le colonel Roy Mustang se tenait derrière la porte, l'air impassible. La jeune fille réfléchit à toute allure. Roy Mustang, le mec sur qui elle fantasmait depuis des mois, qui était beau à tomber par terre et devant qui elle se sentait toujours horriblement gênée attendait tranquillement de l'autre côté de SA porte qu'elle veuille bien ouvrir. La timidité lui aurait commandé de s'enfuir par la porte derrière, si il y en avait une, évidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus ouvrir dans cette tenue.

-Kairi, je sais que vous êtes derrière la porte, dit soudain la voix du colonel.

La jeune fille fut bien obligée d'ouvrir, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Bonsoir, dit Roy en lui jetant un regard appréciateur. Je suis venu vous féliciter pour vos service d'intendance. C'est vous qui avez trouvé cet hôtel, n'est-ce pas ?

Kairi bredouilla un « merci » en refermant la porte derrière le colonel, puis les choses s'enchaînèrent un peu vite. Roy Mustang s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire charmeur, posa une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kairi faillit avoir une crise cardiaque tellement c'était inattendu. Mais bienheureuse que le colonel Roy Mustang lui porte enfin un peu d'attention, elle se laissa faire. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et sa langue vient caresser les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui entrouvrit les siennes après quelques instants. Le frottement de leurs corps fini par faire tomber la serviette, mais Kairi n'en n'avait cure. La langue de Roy enlaçait tendrement la sienne, explorait sa bouche de la plus excitante des manière, et la jeune fille aurait été bien en peine de rompre le baiser tellement elle trouvait ça merveilleux.

Pendant que Roy continuait à l'embrasser ses grandes mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Elle en frémit de surprise et de plaisir. Le contact de ses mains d'homme, un peu rugueuses suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Roy Mustang et plongea une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient aussi doux et soyeux que dans ses rêves. Le baiser devint plus insistant tandis que les mains du colonel entreprirent d'explorer davantage le corps de la jeune serveuse. Elles remontèrent lentement sur le ventre plat de la jeune fille, qui sentit une montée de chaleur se répandre dans ses entrailles.

Quand les mains du colonel se posèrent sur sa poitrine, Kairi ressentit une certaine gêne, vite occultée par les frissons de plaisir qui la parcoururent. Les pouces de Roy tournaient doucement sur la chair moelleuse des aréoles rose tendre, et la pointe des seins de la jeune fille se durcirent sous la caresse. Ce traitement agréable lui soutira de petits bruits de gorge et elle sentit Mustang sourire dans leur baiser. Mais il se retira bientôt de sa bouche, et après l'avoir embrassée sur le front recula pour mieux la contempler. La jeune fille avait le souffle court, sa poitrine fièrement dressée se soulevait rapidement, elle était rouge de plaisir et de confusion et ses yeux assombris par le désir posaient des questions. Roy s'approcha à nouveau d'elle avec un sourire radieux et posa une main sur sa taille tendis que l'autre lui caressait doucement la joue. Il lui murmura :

-Tu es magnifique, petite Kairi.

La jeune serveuse rougit davantage et chercha quoi dire mais Roy l'en empêcha par un baiser à couper le souffle et en profita pour la soulever de terre aussi facilement que s'il cueillait une fleur.

Elle passa automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou et il lui sourit.

-C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en la transportant vers la chambre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en arborant soudain une teinte rouge brique, et souffla un « oui » quasi inaudible. Le regard de Roy se fit alors clairement avide.

-Tant mieux ; j'adore être le premier, dit-il en la déposant délicatement sur le lit.

A ces mots, le ventre de Kairi se crispa à la fois de peur mais aussi d'excitation.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tout doucement, puis ses lèvres partirent butiner sa gorge tendre. Elles y déposèrent une série de petits baisers tandis que ses mains continuaient avec plus d'empressement l'exploration du corps de la jeune fille. Celle-ci gémissait doucement, ses bras toujours entourant le cou du colonel. Il se détacha légèrement d'elle et entreprit d'ouvrir sa veste. Deux petites mains vinrent alors aider les siennes. Il fut déconcerté par son audace, mais la sensation des mains de Kairi sur lui était plaisante. Il laissa faire la jeune fille, cachant son amusement. Celle-ci défit sa veste et la lui retira, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux et toujours le rouge aux joues. Puis elle défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise, les doigts tremblants. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec fébrilité. Le torse découvert l'exalta encore plus. Il était superbe, magnifiquement proportionné, des pectoraux de rêve, des abdominaux à baver. Elle fit glisser la chemise le long des bras musclés et posa ses mains sur la peau douce. Elle fut impressionnée par la dureté des muscles qu'elle caressait légèrement, et se rendait compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration après chaque inspiration.

Roy lui attrapa alors le menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il souriait avec amusement.

-La vue te plait ?

-Vous… bredouilla Kairi. Vous êtes très beau.

Le sourire de Roy s'élargit.

-Et toi tu es la plus ravissante jeune fille qu'il m'est été donné de voir, dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement. Quand je t'ais vu pour la première fois, à la caserne, j'ai cru que j'étais encore perdu dans un de mes rêves, ceux où il y a des fées…

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui fit signe de venir sur ses genoux. Il la plaça fasse à lui, et la caressait en lui parlant encore un peu de sa beauté, de la douceur de sa peau et de son regard qui l'avait captivé.

A présent, tout était confus dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se laissait aller entre les mains expertes du colonel, enivrée par la chaleur de son corps et ses doigts qui couraient sur sa peau nue, par la douceur de ses paroles. A genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, ses cuisses blanches frottant le tissus de son pantalon d'uniforme, et les mains se baladant sur son dos puissant, elle avait déjà les yeux embués de désir.

L'une des mains de Roy vint se placer au creux de ses reins, et l'autre, qui caressait la peau sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses se rapprocha lentement d'un lieu plus intime. Kairi sentit un doigt entrer en elle et se raidit automatiquement. Roy lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes et elle se calma bien vite. La sensation était agréable. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, ils bougeaient lentement dans la tendre moiteur de l'intimité de la jeune fille et celle-ci sentit le plaisir monter en elle. Mais les doigts se retirèrent, pour aller se poser autour de son clitoris et Roy entama un petit mouvement circulaire. La jeune fille cria aussitôt de plaisir et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Une intense chaleur lui brûlait le ventre. Roy continua de masser le petit bouton de chair, plongeant de temps en temps ses doigts dans le vagin de la jeune fille pour enduire son clitoris de sécrétions. Kairi perdit complètement la tête. Plaquée contre le colonel, ses ongles lui labourant le dos, ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes pour que les doigts appuient plus fort sur ce point qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Elle poussait de petits gémissement gutturaux, Roy lui murmura à l'oreille « joui, ma toute belle » et ils se transformèrent en cris alors qu'une vague de plaisir déferlait sur elle.

Epuisée et toute tremblante, elle devient molle entre les bras du colonel qui la serra bien fort contre lui.

Il l'allongea ensuite sur le lit qui n'était pas encore défait, et quitta rapidement pantalon, chaussures, chaussettes et sous-vêtements. Il vient ensuite s'allonger près d'elle et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis le baiser se fit dévorant. La jeune fille répondit avec ardeur et sentit l'excitation la gagner à nouveau sous les caresses impatientes de Roy. Néanmoins elle appréhendait ce qui allait suivre et son amant dû le sentir car il s'interrompit et lui dit :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, Kairi. Ce sera encore mieux que dans tes rêves, fit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il lui prit ensuite la main et la guida jusqu'à son sexe. Kairi rougir fortement. Si c'était sensé la rassurer, cela l'inquiéta davantage. Il était gros et dur ; mais en même temps chaud et soyeux. Trouvant agréable de le tenir en main, Kairi raffermit sa prise et se mit à caresser le pénis de Roy de haut en bas, guettant les réactions sur le visage du colonel. Celui-ci sourit de sa hardiesse et lui donna quelques conseils pour procéder. La jeune fille s'exécuta avec application et fut ravie quand au bout d'un moment il ferma les yeux et poussa un grognement de satisfaction.

Il arrêta alors la jeune fille et lui ouvrit les jambes, se glissant entre elles. Kairi avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Roy la pénétra doucement, et s'arrêta quand il sentit la résistance de l'hymen. Il prit la main de la jeune fille, et Kairi la serra très fort. Il chercha dans ses yeux son approbation, et l'ayant trouvée, il donna un grand coup de rein et déchira d'un coup la petite peau. Le visage de Kairi se crispa de douleur et elle échappa un grand sanglot. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur sa joue et se raccrochait à Roy comme une perdue.

-Calme-toi, dit celui-ci le visage rempli de sollicitude en lui caressant la joue. Ça va passer, tu verras…Chut…

Il attendit quelques minutes que la douleur s'estompe. La jeune fille enfin détendue, il amorça un doux mouvement de va et vient dans cet étroit chemin vierge. Le plaisir s'installa rapidement chez Kairi, et elle accorda ses mouvements de bassin à ceux de Roy. Ce grand sexe qui la fouillait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même lui procurait des sensations inédites, indescriptibles et tellement jouissives… La dernière chose cohérente qu'elle pensa fut que c'était le colonel Roy Mustang qui lui faisait l'amour, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Roy lui écarta les cuisses pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Leur va et vient se fit plus brutal, plus rapide, Kairi rejetait la tête en arrière, perdue dans le plaisir. Ses doigts s'agrippaient aux draps, ses plaintes étaient continues, elle gémissait le nom de Roy sans discontinuer. L'orgasme ne tarda pas à la frapper, plus violent qu'une tempête, et elle poussa un long cri de pur plaisir avant de s'abattre sur le lit. Roy la rejoint dans le plaisir et se laissa aller en elle avant de se retirer et de s'écrouler à côté de la jeune fille.

Il pressèrent leurs corps brûlant l'un contre l'autre, et Roy les recouvrit d'une couverture. Il l'embrassa délicatement, lui caressa la joue un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se souriaient mutuellement, sans rien dire, puis le colonel ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Kairi écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs collée sur son front dans un geste très tendre. Elle ne savait pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain, mais cette nuit-là resterait gravée dans son cœur à tout jamais. C'est avec cette certitude qu'elle s'endormit elle aussi.

**Fin.**


End file.
